


The Wrong House/Cursed Child

by Draco_Dormien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Dormien/pseuds/Draco_Dormien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always loved Harry Potter and I love writing and reading fanfics!<br/>This one is of Albus Potter in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. He is in Gryffindor with Hugo and Scorpius - his best friends.  Read on too find out what happens........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter climbed up the strange Hogwarts stairs to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady portrait swung sideways to reveal a partying red and gold coated house. James, the seeker, had just won a triumphant victory against Slytherin.

Albus resented his brother, his good looks, sporting prowess, his ability to make friends with anyone, he had it all going for him! And then there was Albus, the small boy in the corner, brother of James, 2nd son of the famous Harry potter and his school sweetheart Ginny Wesley. And a name he could never live up to.

Albus pushed his way through the crowd. Rose was somehow swinging from the chandelier and shooting fireworks (from her uncles shop) around the room. James was soaking up the glory with his arms around a blond girl, Nargle Longbottom. 

Albus struggled to the spiral staircase that led to the dorm which he shared with Hugo (note: I know Hugo is younger but I wanted to use him), his cousin, and his best friend Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius was hiding under the covers of his bed, as usual, when Albus walked in. A few months ago Scorpius had told Albus why he didn't like the Quiditich celebrations, he felt more and more like a traitor to the Malfoy family. The powerful pure blood Malfoy family. He was the first Gryffindor. Albus really did feel sorry for him but at least he didn't have siblings to contend with. Albus had James and Lily, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. But then again his whole family had been in Gryffindor.

Albus thought back to the day when he was on platform 9 and 3/4 on his first day at Hogwarts. He was so scared that he was going to be put in Slytherin but Harry had comforted him saying he was named after two headmasters of Hogwarts one of whom was aSlytherin and one of the bravest men Harry had ever known. Severus Snape. his dad had thought it was no bad thing to be put in Sytherin, but when Albus was under the sorting hat he had panicked and begged the old hat not to put him in Slytherin, so after some debating on the hats part it called out "Gryffindor!" 

So Albus felt Scorpius's pain. He sat on the edge of Malfoy's bed. His hand reached out to touch the fluffy blond hair peeking out from under the blanket. He was reverberating with silent sobs.

"Malfoy?" Albus said.

Scorpius turned round and pulled the blanket back. His pale strongly boned tear streaked face looked at Albus. He sat up and fiercely pulled Albus into a hug. Albus Severus ruffled his friends hair.

"Come on Malfoy, it's not that bad. the trials are next month. Maybe you could be like James!"

"Sorry Potter." mumbled Scorpius.

This scene was one that happened after almost every house event.

After a while Hugo burst into the room, drunk on victory and butter beer. The three fourth years sat in the middle of the dorm and discussed life at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They discussed lessons and girls and Quiditich into the night....


	2. Chapter 2

The three boys joined the rest of Gryffindor as they all walked sleepily down to breakfast in the Great Hall. It was November and the mornings were dark so floating candles lit the way down stairs and along corridors. kids shrieked and laughed and chatted. Book bags slung over their shoulders and robe sleeves rolled to to reveal the inner silk in house colours. Albus had his wand tucked into the red of his sleeve. Hugo was pointing at a girl ahead of them. She was a pretty muggle-born witch with long dark brown hair. Penelope Herondale. and Hugo had recently developed a huge crush on her. it was funny because he had barely noticed her the three years previously worth of potions, charms and muggle studies they had had with Hufflepuff (her house). Scorpions had his nose in a transfiguration textbook and wasn't taking much notice of his best friends discussing Penelope. He was so I grossed that when they stopped near the entrance of the great hall he carried on walking, right into Hugo. Hugo stumbled, and through his almighty shortness, tripped over his robes and was sent sprawling on the floor in front of Penelope. She gasped and reached to gather Hugo's books as Albus and Scorpius (who was now back in the real world) pulled him to his feet. As Hugo brushed himself off Penelope handed him back his book bag, blushing. That was one of the problems with being related to the "golden trio", Hugo's parents and Albus's dad, everyone treated them as though they were famous even though they were incompetent nerds. Hugo blushed even more than Penelope as he took the books. "Thanks Penny," he said running a hand through his curly ginger hair. Penny giggled and ran off to her friend Zoe Finnegan-Brown. Albus threaded his arms into both of his friends elbows and they walked into the great hall.

The headmistress, old professor Mcgonagal {spelling here} clapped her wrinkled hands for silence as the three sat down at there usual places at the end of the Gryffindor table. She talked them through the usual announcements. House points, examination dates, Hogsmead rules, out of bounds corridors, the wifi down (as per usual), no fighting in the corridors and of course death eater patrols. that was a stupid rule. Even after 20 years without Lord Voldemort the rogue deatheaters were trying to rise up again. Well, the ones who had been released from askaban at least. Malfoy's grandfather Lucius was one of the deatheaters whom had pleaded guilty at trials and been let off before trying to raise up groups of deatheaters. Scorpius had met him only once when he was 5. Anyway, professor m was adamant that the school should be guarded from them, so every night a bunch of unfortunate 7th years guarded the gates. Her speech was as normal so the boys tuned out, waiting for their food. The speech was finished and the gold plates (Branded with the SPEW trademark) appeared on the long wooden tables. the boys closed their eyes and food appeared. Albus and Scorpius laughed at the twin piles of buttermilk pancakes steaming in front of them. they tucked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Lessons that day started with potions in the dungeons. They made love potions and Penny was sitting next to Hugo trying to taste his.

Albus, under advice from his father had found a battered old potions text book from the room of requirement. Harry had commanded that Albus was not to read the the book so Albus had stuffed it into the bottom of his trunk until the Halloween holiday. 

When Albus had handed the book to his father Harry had cried. Albus was pretty shocked at seeing this and remembered his mother looking at him with a smile of concern. His little sister Lily Luna was sitting on Ginny's lap who was plaiting her hair. Harry had cradled the old book in his big hands. As he flicked through the pages he had whispered Albus's middle name, Severus. 

Maybe the original owner had been Severus Snape, whom had been Harry's potions teacher for most of his school years. 

Albus forgot all about the book until they were back at Kings Cross station and his father handed him a potions text book. it wasn't the same one, it was a 3rd and 4th year new potions textbook that they had bought from diagonal alley in September. 

"This is your textbook for the next two years," his father had said. "I have annotated some of the potions with that book you got out of the room of requirement, for that was my book in 6th year, Al."

Albus had taken the book. he flicked through the pages, his fathers neat little black writing editing and adding notes to.............................

UPDATE********  
Albus had taken the book. he flicked through the pages, his fathers neat little black writing editing and adding notes to the potions. He looked at his father. Harry smiled.  
"I couldn't let you have the original Al, because it's well, too dangerous,"   
He looked into the distance.  
" I almost killed him..."  
Albus' father stood up and the strange, almost scared, look disappeared off his face.  
"Well Al, use it well and don't show James!" Harry winks at his son and they both grin.   
"It would be best not to show the teachers either, especially Professor Longbottom."   
"What mustn't Al show Neville?" Albus's mother comes over and puts her arm around Harry waist. "You are not telling our son to lie to teachers are you Potter?" She picks up her husbands hand and strokes the faint red lines on the back 'I must not tell lies' .   
Harry kisses Ginny on the nose. "Of course not" he says.  
Albus smiles, embarrassed, and goes upstairs.

He had kept the book till this day. Potter was top of the class almost every potions lesson because of the annotations his father had made. Albus's potion was looking a beautiful deep red colour, not quite like blood, more purple. He leant over. The steam was rising up in spirals. it wafted up his nose.  
It smelt of his mothers perfume and of his grandparents house- The Burrow. And of the dusty old books his aunty Hermione lent him. And of summers with his family, playing Quidditch in the sun. And of Scorpius's hair and of chocolate...  
Hang on! What!? Why would it smell of his friends hair? Maybe it was because he was sitting next Malfoy. He glanced over at him. Scorpius was looking at the beautiful red of Albus's potion to the pale pink of his. He was frowning.  
"Add some Aphrodite's Crown flower," Albus whispered to Scorpius pointing at a little blue flower next to his pewter cauldron.  
Scorpions took one and sprinkled the petals into his cauldron. Suddenly after a spurt of bubbling, the potion turned a deep reddy purple and stem curled in tight spirals. they both laughed then guiltily looked over at Hugo.  
Hugo was taking no notice of his friends, he was completely absorbed by Penelope, looking at her like a puppy as she tasted the potion he had made, giggling.   
The teacher was glowering at them.  
"No tasting in class!!"


	4. Chapter 4

The 3rd year Gryffindor's had muggle studies next. A subject that both Albus and Hugo found utterly pointless and boring, having grown up in partly muggle families, but Scorpius found it intriguing. The Malfoy family had been traditionally a very anti-muggle family, with all of Scorpius's relatives being deatheaters in the time of lord Voldemort, an evil wizard that had been destroyed by Albus's own father. So only since Draco Malfoy , had the family become peaceful and muggle friendly, with Scorpius's mother being a half-blood and scorpius being the first Malfoy to be sorted into Gryffindor.  
When ever the Malfoy family had visited the Potters or the Weasleys, Sorpiusvhad been dumbfounded by their muggle houses and the cars. These visits were often extremely awkward because their parents had had a childhood feud and auntie Hermione always got giggly when Draco arrived.  
So Malfoy was listening intently to Professor Chase as she described Muggle History. Hugo and Albus rested back in their chairs. Al was creating little paper birds to appear out the end of his wand and to fly around his desk. Hugo was trying to write a foot and a half long Charms essay. His quill was hurriedly scratching across the parchment. Albus looked over and tittered.   
"Your brown hair is so beautiful and long and looks like muddy waves. Your blue eyes look like waves on a cold day. When you look at me you make my feet tingle... you do know your supposed to be writing a Charms essay Hugo?"   
Albus poked him in the ribs with his wand. Hugo winced and read what he had just written.  
"Bloody hell! I am going to kill dad! It's this stupid pen- it's supposed to write what you're thinking! I bet he got it off uncle George. I bet Rose and Teddy and Victoire never get trick pens...." Hugo carried on mumbling about "trick pens" as Albus cracked up. His green eyes were shining with tears of laughter as he got up off the floor. Hugo was blushing furiously right to the roots of his ginger hair.  
Albus teased his mercilessly for the rest of the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of their day passed in the usual Hogwarts way. Albums had divination 3rd lesson with Scorpius (Hugo had taken his mothers advice and avoided it). Then he had Defence against the Dark Arts with the whole year. Al's mum had told him of a time in her 6th year at Hogwarts when it was just the Dark Arts and was taught by death eaters. She said how professor Longbottom was so brave and up to the death eaters. Albus and his siblings had listened but not really believed that chubby old Longbottom could have ever been a brave 17-year-old back chatting full-grown death eaters.   
After a big meal in the great hold the boys wondered down to the grounds. They went down to the lake and Hagrid waved to them his, dog Storm barking a greeting.   
They sat in the shade of the big oak tree because the winter sun was so bright. All three of them had the pale skin the boys he didn't get out and about very much and so burned quickly. Albus was always very jealous of James's skin tone. He was always tanned unlike Albus who took after his father with pale skin black hair and bright green eyes. Hugo had his mothers eyes and brain but the hair and freckles had come from his father. No one knew why he was so short though.   
Scorpius was medium sized like his mother but he took after his father in that we had a leak blonde hair, grey eyes and pale skin. his features were defined.   
Lily Al's sister took after her mother in looks. She was a second year Ravenclaw. She was best friends with Rose her cousin, and Hugo's sister.


End file.
